I Swear To You On All The Breakfast Foods In The World
by elin2002
Summary: A breakfast wedding is happening. Kind of sequel to HIS WHAT! and I Make Daddy Pretty but also works as a stand alone.


_**(Saw a YouTube vid and found this funny, no infringement meant just an idea popped into my head and I could see it happening to two of my favorite characters. Again I don't own Power Rangers they belong to Saban!)**_

It was their wedding day, both the bride and groom were a bundle of nerves. The members of the wedding party were trying everything to calm the couple down but nothing would settle them down until the vows were said and the couple were at the reception hall.

The time came for the men to make their way out to the spot in the park where the ceremony would take place, it was their spot where they had come together the first time, he had come to mend his broken heart, and where they came together once again in a much anticipated renewal of their love, and now they were here to share with their family the solemn oath to love each other until the end of time.

The men lined up each wearing their colors proudly and standing with their friend as they had been watching and hoping for this day along with him for years.

"You have the ring?" Asked the groom, the best man gave him a look. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm not the one with a memory problem, Bro."

"Yeah, yeah."

"He's here right, like I'm not going to get down there and then he shows up cause he forgot to wind his watch again right?" Asked the bride to her maid of honor.

"I thought you bought him a watch that didn't need winding this past Christmas?" Asked one of the bridesmaids.

"I did, think about who I'm marrying."

"The boys made sure he's here, and I went over at your request not 20 minutes ago he will be there." Said the maid of honor.

"Okay."

"Bro, I'll be back. I have to go do my next job I'll be right back."

"Okay."

The best man made his way back up the aisle to where the bridal party was and looked at the maid of honor with a small smile of 'FINALLY'.

"How are you doing?" He asked the bride taking her arm in his.

"He's there right like he's not late?" The maid of honor rolled her eyes, the best man chuckled softly.

"Yes, he's there and he's got 5 men up there guarding him he's not going anywhere. You ready?"

"I've been ready since day one."

"Good, let's hit it then."

The music started and the bridesmaids consisting of Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Liz Kim's roommate from college, and Trini as maid of honor started the processional. Once Trini was down standing across from Jason's spot where he would stand for Tommy. Jason and Kim started their walk as everyone stood. Tommy let out the breath he had been holding in finally letting go of all the stress that had gone into getting to this spot. The men standing with him saw him immediately relax at the sight of Jason and Kim walking towards them.

"Who's witnessing Kim marrying Tommy?" Said the preacher.

"We are." Said the whole group consisting of the girls and Jason, Tommy's brother David, Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Adam.

The preacher got through the beginning of the ceremony and now it came time for the vows. Kim reached back to hand Trini her bouquet.

"Tommy take the ring and place it on Kimberly's left hand and repeat after me, I Thomas James."

"I Thomas James."

"Take you Kimberly Anne." Said the preacher.

"Take you Kimberly Anne."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my waffelly wedded wife." Jason heard it and let out a small chuckle. Adam leaned over to David.

"Did he just say…?"

"Yup." Answered David trying in vain to keep his laughter in check as Jason was losing his.

"And pancakes?" Asked Jason while Kim quietly laughed.

"Bacon?" Said Rocky.

"Eggs." Said Adam holding a hand up as if he was ordering.

"Syrup." Said Zack as the girls were trying not to laugh.

"French toast?" Asked Billy.

"All right I get it I said waffelly." Said Tommy with a laugh and looked at his groomsmen.

"Kimberly take Tommy's ring and place it on his left hand and please repeat after me. I Kimberly Anne."

"Tommy." Said Kim with a laugh. "I Kimberly Anne."

"Take you Thomas James."

"Take you Thomas James." Said Kim.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Said the preacher slowly.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Thomas repeat after me. I Thomas take you Kimberly to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Said the preacher.

"I Thomas take you Kimberly to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Kimberly, repeat after me. I Kimberly take you Thomas to be my husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I Kimberly take you Thomas to be my husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part, or I kill you, you know whatever comes first." Said Kim with a smile.

"Thomas and Kimberly have traded rings and vows now and have pledged their love to one another so with the power vested in me by the State of California and the entire breakfast menu of Denny's." That got a laugh out of everyone in attendance none more than the Bride, Groom, and their attendants. "I now pronounce you Wife and Husband. You may kiss your bride." Tommy and Kim shared a sweet kiss before leaving the rock that Kim had found Tommy practicing his katas on way back when and walked back up the aisle now as a married couple.

Pictures were taken, and soon it was time to start the reception which would be held up in the pavilions that the park had offered. A DJ friend of Zack's had offered to work the party for the couple and had music going as soon as Zack texted him. Rocky when over to the DJ set up and gave him the list of everyone's names and the order including something he and the guys worked out while the couple were taking pictures.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would all make your way to your seats the wedding party is ready to make their entrance." The couple had spoken with their parents before the ceremony about the entrance just being the immediate wedding party mostly because of Kim's family situation and the fact that Jason walked her down the aisle because her father chose to work over coming and it would just be awkward. The parents agreed wanting to make the day as easy as possible for their children. "To start us off we have Maid of Honor and Best Man Trini and Jason Scott! Groomsman and Bridesmaid Aisha and Rocky DeSantos! Katherine Hillard and David Trueheart! Tanya and Adam Park! Liz Marshall and Billy Cranston! Ladies and Gentlemen please help us welcome the King and Queen of the breakfast menu for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Tommy and Kim Oliver!" The cheers and laughter could be heard on the other side of the park as the party went on long after the park closed to the public.

At the end of the night Tommy and Kim found themselves at the local inn grateful the stress of the day was over and ready to start on their lives together. After they had satisfied each other the couple laid together in a mass of fast beating hearts and heavy limbs.

"I love you Handsome."

"I love you too, Beautiful and I swear on all the breakfast foods in the world that I will never let you go."

"You don't have to swear on all of them. Just the waffles."


End file.
